million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Take！3. 2. 1. → S・P・A・C・E↑↑
Take！3. 2. 1. → S・P・A・C・E↑↑ is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 single. The song is performed by Arisa Matsuda and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #Take！3. 2. 1. → S・P・A・C・E↑↑ #Tokidoki Seesaw (ときどきシーソー) #Snow Letter (スノウレター) #Oshiete last note… (教えてlast note…) #Hearty!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= A is for Arisa! R is for Ready go! I is for Idol! S is for Space! A is for Adventure! Arisa! Ready go!! Idol Space Adventure!!! Saraba chikyuu! (Go! Go!) Tabidaccha imasu! (Go! Go!) SUPEESUSHIPPU de RIFUTO OFU! Yukusaki wa (Go! Go!) Zenjinmitou! (Go! Go!) Kousei "AIDORU-chan" desuu! M765 seiun kiraboshi no sekai mufufuu Kagayaite (Go! Go!) URUTORA-kyuu no (Go! Go!) Kibou o kurerun desu! (Sou nan desu!) Nankounen sendatte daijoubu! (Warp! Warp!) Minna no ne "seien" wa todokun desu! (Warp! Warp!) 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4 "HAROO HYUUSUTON! Kochira Arisa, SHISUTEMU OORU GURIIN desuu! Shikai wa ryoukou! Kibun wa saikou! Up 10sion de kyuujou Show!" Chou GO genki na (3-2-1!) RAIBU de agechau! (3-2-1!) Give me KOORU! Give me EERU! Take! 3. 2. 1. S-P-A-C-E (SPACE!!) Watashi o u! chi! a! ge! te! "Arisa, ikkima~~~~~suu!" Seisouken o koete mujuuryoku no Wonderland Kitto natte miserun desu! Mabushii hoshi no you ni! (Yeah!) Akogareta sekai kara minna ni koushin shimasu! Ko-chi-ra! (YES!) A-ri-sa! (YES!) Chikyuu wa BYUUTIFURU! Kitto ikun desu! Tondeikun desu! (Let's go to SPACE!) Yume ni mitan desu! Tadoritsukun desu! (Let's go to DREAM!) Uchuu e Go! (Go!) Muchuu de Go! (Go!) S-P-A-C-E! (Go! Issho ni!) A-R-I-S-A! Toki wa kita! (Go! Go!) Hasshin shimasu! (Go! Go!) Hoshi no kanata e ittekimasu! A-I-DO-RU no (Go! Go!) Ki-ra-me-ki! o (Go! Go!) Mottekaeru MISSHON desuu! (RAJAAA!) WAAMUHOORU o koete…hikari no SUPIIDO! Nani ga okotte mo! (I can go!) Akiramenai! (I can go!) Zettai ni! Zettai ni! I must reach to STARS! (STARS!) Michi e no daibouken! "Arisa! WAAPU SUTAATOOO!" Amanogawa gingakei taiyoukei daisan wakusei Konna kirei na hoshi ni kirakira o todokeru (Yeah!) Uchuu ga unda kiseki, sore ga AIDORU-chan! MIRION! (YES!) SUTAAZU! (YES!) Manten no WANDAFURU desu!! "Arisa, ikkima~~~~~suu!" Seisouken o koete mujuuryoku no Wonderland Kitto natte miserun desu! Mabushii hoshi no you ni! Akogareta sekai kara minna ni okuritai MESSEEJI AIDORU-chan! (YES!) AIDORU-chan! (YES!) Kagayaki no SUMAIRU! Kitto ikun desu! Tondeikun desu! (Let's go to SPACE!) Yume ni mitan desu! Tadoritsukun desu! (Let's go to DREAM!) Uchuu e Go! (Go!) Muchuu de Go! (Go!) Utatte Go! (Go!) Odotte Go! (Go!) Take! 3. 2. 1.￫ S-P-A-C-E S-P-A-C-E! (Go! Issho ni!) A-R-I-S-A! |-| Kanji= A is for Arisa！ R is for Ready go！ I is for Idol！ S is for Space！ A is for Adventure！ Arisa！Ready go！！Idol Space Adventure！！！ さらば地球！(Go！Go！) 旅立っちゃいます！(Go！Go！) スペースシップでリフト・オフ！ 行く先は(Go！Go！)　前人未到！(Go！Go！) 恒星「アイドルちゃん」ですぅ！ M765星雲　キラボシの世界　ムフフゥ♪ 輝いて(Go！Go！)　ウルトラ級の(Go！Go！) 希望をくれるんです！(そーなんです！) 何光年先だって大丈夫！(Warp！Warp！) みんなのね「声援」は届くんです！(Warp！Warp！) 10...9...8...7...6...5...4↑ 「ハローヒューストン！こちらありさ、 システムオールグリーンですぅ！ 視界は良好！気分は最高！Up 10sionでキュー↑Show！」 チョーGO元⇔気な(3・2・1！) ライブで↑ちゃう！(3・2・1！) Give me　コール！Give me　エール！ Take！3.2.1.→S・P・A・C・E↑↑(SPACE！！) 私を打！ち！上！げ！て！ 「ありさ、いっきま～～～～～すっ！」 成層圏を越えて　無重力のWonderland きっとなってみせるんです！ 眩しい☆のように！(Yeah！) 憧れた世界から　みんなに交信します！ コ・チ・ラ！(YES！)　ア・リ・サ！(YES！) 地球はビューティフル！ きっといくんです！飛んでいくんです！ (Let's go to SPACE！) 夢に見たんです！辿り着くんです！ (Let's go to DREAM！) 宇宙へGo！(Go！)　夢中でGo！(Go！) S・P・A・C・E！(Go！一緒に！) A・R・I・S・A！ 時は来た！(Go！Go！)　発進します！(Go！Go！) 星の彼方へいってきます！ ア・イ・ド・ルの(Go！Go！)　キ・ラ・メ・キ！を(Go！Go！) 持って帰るミッションですぅ！(ラジャーッ！) ワームホールを越えて…光のスピード！ 何が起こっても！(I can go！)　諦めない！(I can go！) 絶対に！絶対に！I must reach to STARS！(STARS！) 未知への大冒険！「ありさ！ワープスタートッ！」 天の川銀河系太陽系第三惑星 こんな綺麗な星にキラキラを届ける(Yeah！) 宇宙が生んだ奇跡、それがアイドルちゃん！ ミリオン！(YES！)　スターズ！(YES！) 満天のワンダフルです！！ 「ありさ、いっきま～～～～～すっ！」 成層圏を越えて　無重力のWonderland きっとなってみせるんです！眩しい☆のように！ 憧れた世界から　みんなに送りたいメッセージ アイドルちゃん！(YES！)　アイドルちゃん！(YES！) 輝きのスマイル！ きっといくんです！飛んでいくんです！ (Let's go to SPACE！) 夢に見たんです！辿り着くんです！ (Let's go to DREAM！) 宇宙へGo！(Go！)　夢中でGo！(Go！) 歌ってGo！(Go！)　踊ってGo！(Go！) Take！3.2.1.→S・P・A・C・E↑↑ S・P・A・C・E！(Go！一緒に！) A・R・I・S・A！ |-| English= A is for Arisa! R is for Ready go! I is for Idol! S is for Space! A is for Adventure! Arisa! Ready go!! Idol Space Adventure!!! Farewell, Earth! (Go! Go!) I'm going on a trip! (Go! Go!) Lifting off with my spaceship! My destination (Go! Go!) is an untrodden field! (Go! Go!) The star "idol-chan"! In the galaxy M765 the world is a glittering star♡, mufufu♪ Shine and (Go! Go!) give a (Go! Go!) Ultra-rank hope (that's it!) We went through many light years recently, but it's fine! (Warp! Warp!) The "support" from everyone reaches me! (Warp! Warp!) 10...9...8...7...6...5...4↑ "Hello Houston! Arisa here, The system is all green! My field of vision is favorable! My mood is the best! My up 10sion is a queue show!" I'll give you a (3-2-1!) Super energetical show! (3-2-1!) Give me a call! Give me a yell! Take! 3. 2. 1. → S-P-A-C-E↑↑ (SPACE!!) La-un-ch me! "Arisa, let's goooooo!" Crossing the stratosphere there's a zero-gravity wonderland I'm definitely going to show it to you! Like a dazzling star! (Yeah!) I'm going to send correspondence to everyone from my admired world! He-re is! (YES!) A-ri-sa! (YES!) The earth is beautiful! I'll go! I'm flying! (Let's go to SPACE!) It looks like a dream! I'd arrived! (Let's go to DREAM!) Let's go to the universe! (Go!) Let's go in a daze! (Go!) S-P-A-C-E! (Let's go! Together!) A-R-I-S-A! The time has come! (Go! Go!) Let's depart! (Go! Go!) I'm off to the other side of the stars! It's the (Go! Go!) mission that (Go! Go!) The idol's s-h-i-n-e has to bring back! (Roger!) Crossing over the wormhole...In the speed of light! No matter what happens! (I can go!) I won't give up! (I can go!) Absolutely! Absolutely! I must reach to STARS! (STARS!) To a still unknown great adventure! "Arisa! Warp start!" Milky way, galactic system, solar system, the third planet I want to deliver the sparkles to such beautiful stars (yeah!) The cosmos gave birth to a miracle, that's idol-chan! Million! (YES!) Stars! (YES!) The whole sky's wonderful! "Arisa, taking ooooooff!" Crossing the stratosphere there's a zero-gravity wonderland I'm definitely going to show it to you! Like a dazzling star! I want to send a message to everyone from my admired world Idol-chan! (YES!) Idol-chan! (YES!) The smile's radiance! I'll go! I'm flying! (Let's go to SPACE!) It looks like a dream! I'd arrived! (Let's go to DREAM!) Let's go to the universe! (Go!) Let's go in a daze! (Go!) Go singing! (Go!) Go dancing! Take! 3. 2. 1.￫ S-P-A-C-E S-P-A-C-E! (Let's go! Together!) A-R-I-S-A! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 07 (sung by: Arisa Matsuda)